Katherine Bishop (Earth-616)
| Aliases = Kate, Bishop, Hawkingbird, Weapon Woman, Taskmistress, Knightress, "Female Archer", Hawkette, Katie, Lady Hawkman, Lady Hawkeye, | Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = , partner of Hawkeye (Clint Barton); formerly | Relatives = Derek Bishop (father); Eleanor Bishop (mother, deceased) Heather Bishop (step-mother) Susan Bishop (sister); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Bishop Publishing, New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Height = 5'5" | Weight = 120 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student; Adventurer; Fugitive | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, New York | Creators = Allan Heinberg; Jim Cheung | First = Young Avengers #1 | Quotation = I have no powers and not nearly enough training, but I'm doing this anyways. Being a super hero is amazing. Everyone should try it. | Speaker = Hawkeye | QuoteSource = Young Avengers Vol 2 1 | HistoryText = Origin Kate Bishop grew up as the youngest daughter of a rich Manhattanite family. Her father was emotionally distant and busy with work while her mother died while she was still young. Though Kate was close to her older sister, Susan, she developed a very independent, blunt, and stubborn personality. A few months prior to her sister's wedding, Kate was assaulted while walking in Central Park. The event initially left Kate traumatized and isolated. However, the ordeal eventually motivated her to learn several forms of combat fighting and self-defense. She quickly became proficient in swordplay, archery, and martial arts. She also met with a therapist during this time to work through some of her issues. Young Avengers Kate first encountered the Young Avengers when they attempted to save her and two hundred other guests at her sister's wedding in St. Patrick's Cathedral. Unfortunately, the Young Avengers were only successful in starting a fire and becoming hostages themselves. It was Kate that saved them using one of Patriot's throwing stars. The Young Avengers were able, however, to escape the scene before the police arrived. and mask, Swordman's Sword, Black Widow's utility belt, and Hawkeye's Bow]] After the attack, at the hospital, Kate was approached by Cassie Lang, daughter of the Avengers' Ant-Man. Together the girls tracked down the Young Avengers to the ruins of the Avengers Mansion, where the girls confronted the the team and invited themselves on as members. Not long afterwards, the Mansion was attacked by Kang the Conqueror. To join the battle, Kate donned gear from the Mansion including Mockingbird's Battle Staves and mask, Swordsman's Sword, Black Widow's utility belt, and Hawkeye's Bow. After defeating Kang and saving the world, Kate and Cassie remained on as permanent members. Captain America and Iron Man ordered the team to disband and refused to train them. However, Kate used some of her family's money and connections to procure a new lair, as well as costumes and weapons for the team. With Iron Lad gone, Patriot and Kate took on the unofficial roles of co-leaders. She and Patriot even shared some chemistry and competitiveness. giving Kate Hawkeye's Bow and codename at Captain America's request]] Her friendship with Patriot was severely strained when she and the rest of the team learned Patriot was taking Mutant Growth Hormone to simulate Super Soldier Serum powers. After Patriot was injured, Kate blamed Captain America for not training them properly. Later Jessica Jones returned to give Kate the original Hawkeye's Bow and arrows with a note from Captain America addressed to "Hawkeye". Jessica told Kate that the only other person to stand up to Captain America the way Kate did was Clint Barton, and that Captain America wanted her to take Clint's codename. Kate did and officially became the new Hawkeye. as Ronin giving Kate Bishop as Hawkeye some pointers on taking a shot]] Civil War and Meeting Clint Barton Along with the rest of his team, Hawkeye sided with Captain America and the Secret Avengers against the Superhuman Registration Act, which led to the Superhero Civil War. Kate also unwittingly berates a resurrected Clint for donning the Captain America uniform and bearing the Captain America's Shield. She stated that she took on the codename "Hawkeye" to honor the original Hawkeye, and not to mimic him or disgrace his memory. It was her words that convinced Clint to condemn Stark for his behavior, and go his own path. Not long after this initial encounter, Kate and Clint met again. During an awkward date with Eli in Central Park, Kate was attacked by Clint in the guise of Ronin. Clint and Kate meet a few more times over the next few days, culminating in Clint (in his own unique way) officially passing on his bow and mantle to Kate. When the Skrulls invaded Earth, Hawkeye joined the other Young Avengers and Runaways on the frontlines of the battle. Hawkeye, along with the other Young Avengers, helped rescue the fallen from Asgard during the Siege. She and Patriot were briefly trapped under some rumble together, leading to an argument and a kiss. Children's Crusade After Wiccan powers overloaded and the Avengers decided to keep him under observation, Hulkling and the other Young Avengers broke Wiccan out of holding and began the search for the Scarlet Witch. Accompanied by Magneto and Quicksilver, the team travelled to Transia and then to Latveria before discovering a depowered and amnesiac Wanda engaged to Doctor Doom. The rediscovery of Wanda did not go unnoticed though, as the Avengers soon arrived on the scene. A battle with Doom's Doombot army soon broken out and was only stopped by the arrival of Iron Lad. escaping with the Young Avengers and Wanda Maximoff in the timestream]] Iron Lad teleported the Young Avengers and Wanda into the timestream. They all went into the past, and met reanimated Jack of Hearts, who is explode. After that Wanda remembered who she is, regained her powers and returned herself, the Young Avengers and Scott Lang into the present. She then finally confirmed that Billy and Tommy are indeed her reincarnated sons. Wanda's increased powers were revealed to be the result of her gaining a connection to the life force itself. A ritual intended to undo the Decimation was interrupted by Patriot, leading to the powers being transferred to Doctor Doom. He intended to usher the world into utopia, a utopia in which he would rule. The Avengers and X-Men teamed up to defeat him, in the process, Stature was killed by Doom, and the villain escaped after losing his powers when they overloaded. Iron Lad proposed to save Stature through the Timestream but Vision refused, ending with both of them battling each other and Iron Lad destroying Vision and then taking off to the timestream, even after Wiccan warned that this was the moment in time where he became Kang the Conqueror. ]] In the aftermath of the battles, the Young Avengers disbanded and kept a low profile during the major events that transpired in the world (the Spider-Island infestation, the X-Men's Schism, and the resurrection of the Human Torch). However, their moment of joy was interrupted by Ms. Marvel who called them to the Avengers Mansion. After a few words from Captain America, all the remaining Young Avengers were officially named as full-fledged Avengers. Kate remained in close contact with Billy and Teddy. A New Young Avengers Team Kate had a romantic encounter with Noh-Varr in his space ship while it orbited Earth. Kate and Noh-Varr went to help Teddy, Billy, Loki, and Miss America Chavez battle Mother, and the six formed a new team. After defeating Mother, the Young Avengers, who had since added Prodigy and Tommy Shepherd, went to a New Year's Eve party. Kate told Noh-Varr that he missed his opportunity. She kissed Tommy at midnight. After the party, the team decided to start the New Year together with breakfast. Team Hawkguy Kate was recruited as a partner of Clint Barton, the original Hawkeye, in his street-level crime-fighting in Brooklyn. The pair became not only a dedicated duo, but also close friends. Kate had a flirtatious encounter with a mysterious man, not knowing that he was a contract killer sent to kill Clint. Kate told Clint what he meant to her, but he was asleep and did not hear it. Needing some time apart from Clint's immature choices, Kate left New York and went to Los Angeles, taking Clint's dog, Lucky, with her. She advertised herself as a hero for hire ("Half super hero/Half private eye"), and began to investigate cases. | Powers = Kate Bishop is a baseline human with no superhuman powers. However, she does possess several skills, including: *'Photographic Memory/Reflexes': Kate possesses photographic reflexes/memory and abilities similar to that of the super villain Taskmaster. | Abilities = Kate Bishop is a baseline human with no superhuman powers. However she does possess several skills, including: * Skilled Athlete: Kate is very athletic. * Proficient Martial Artist: She has been trained in self-defense, and is skilled in boxing, jiu jitsu, and other forms of unarmed combat. * Master Archer: Kate is an excellent archer. * Adept Swordswoman: She is adept in both fencing and sword fighting. * Cellist: Can play the cello. * Weaponry: She is skilled at using swords, bows, arrows, and battle staves | Strength = *Kate possesses the strength of an average athletic teenager. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Hawkeye's Volkswagen Beetle | Weapons = Kate wields a variety of weapons modeled after ones she had obtained from the Avengers Mansion before returning them to Captain America : * Hawkeye's Battle Staves: Kate wields battle staves modeled after Mockingbird's Battle Staves. * Hawkeye's Bow: Kate formally used a bow of her own design before being given Hawkeye's Bow by Captain America. * Utility Belt: Kate wears a utility belt modeled and based after the one worn by the Black Widow. * Hawkeye's Sword: Kate wields a sword modeled after the Swordman's Sword. * Kree Composite Soul Bow: A vintage Kree weapon received from Marvel Boy. | Notes = * Kate's codename or lack thereof has been a recurring theme or sometimes joke: ** She's been called "Hawkeye" for her surprising skill with Hawkeye's Bow. ** She's been called "Taskmistress" because her photographic reflexes/memory ability is very similar to the super villain Taskmaster. ** She's been jokingly referred to as "Hawkingbird" because of her combination of Hawkeye and Mockingbird's costumes. ** "Weapon Woman" was offered as a suggestion because of her prowess with various weapons. ** The media called identified her simply as "Female Archer" while covering the Young Avengers early exploits. ** She used her surname, "Bishop", as a codename from time to time. ** She was also referred to as "Knightress" in a solicit for the Young Avengers comics. ** She finally officially donned the title "Hawkeye" when Captain America decided it was a fitting honor. ** She was passingly referred to as "Hawkette" once to differentiate her from Clint Barton, who was present in the same battle. ** Kate and Clint jokingly call one another "Hawkeye" in exchanges to highlight the confusion of their shared nom de guerre. ** She was called "Lady Hawkman" by the owners of a pharmacy after she saved them from looters following hurricane Sandy. ** She was identified as Lady Hawkeye in the title of page of . * Unlike many of the other Young Avengers, Kate did not have any relation or connection to the Avengers or her namesake. However, recently Kate has become closer to Clint Barton, and is arguable closer to him now than any of her Young Avengers comrades with any of the other Avengers. * Kate was 16 years old during the events of Young Avengers Vol 1 and is 18 years old at the beginning of Young Avengers Vol 2. | Trivia = * Thus far, the only individuals Kate has told about her assault in Central Park are her therapist and Jessica Jones. * Kate has had several romantic interests including: ** Hawkeye and Patriot briefly dated after showing some mutual attraction. ** Hawkeye and Speed have frequently flirted with one another. ** Hawkeye finds Bucky Barnes very attractive. ** Recently Kate briefly dated Marvel Boy. | Links = }} Category:Martial Arts Category:Fencing Category:Archery Category:Hypercognitive Category:Musicians Category:Characters With No Powers Category:Humans Category:Photographic Memory Category:Weapons Expert Category:Bishop Family